videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Supreme Kai of Time's Twin?!
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: The Menace of the Final Phase *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle without being stunned! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 120000 *Enemy Team HP: 27,000 *Previous: A Fierce New Foe! Enemies *Chronoa Dialogue Intro *You: Hey, what's that? *You: Huh. Looks like an egg. *???: There it is! Tokitoki's egg! *???: ...What do you plan on doing with that? *You: Nothing yet. I literally picked it up a second ago, so... *You: H-Hey! You're the Supreme Kai of Time! *Chronoa: Supreme Kai of Time? Try "Chronoa." *You: Wait. You're not her?! You sure look like her... *Supreme Kai of Time: That's me, Name. No doubt about it. *Supreme Kai of Time: To be precise, it's me 75 million years ago, when I was still a Supreme Kai-in-training. *Supreme Kai of Time: An anomaly must have warped me forward through time. *You: So you're still an apprentice, huh? Roger that. *Chronoa: Hey, you! What's with the mumbling? *Chronoa: And how do you know about the Supreme Kai of Time position? *Chronoa: Something's reeeal fishy, buster! *You: I know I strike you as shady, but, trust me--I'm not up to anything! *Chronoa: Yeah? Then gimme that egg! *You: R-Right! Here you go. Sorry... *Supreme Kai of Time: Name, wait! *Supreme Kai of Time: We don't know how the anomaly could be affecting the younger me! *Supreme Kai of Time: Take it slow. *You: A-Are you su--? *Chronoa: Oh, I see how it is. Finders keepers, huh? *Chronoa: I'll just pry it out of your unconscious hands, then! *You: W-Wait! I don't want to fight! *Chronoa: We're past talking, kid! Get ready to rumble! Intro (Rematch) *Chronoa: Sorry for earlier. I have a tendency to leap before looking... *Chronoa: Say, would you be game for another round? There's something I need to know. Victory *Chronoa: This kid's darn strong. And his Ki's purer than a baby's smile. *Supreme Kai of Time: The younger me seems to have it together. Go ahead to give the egg back. *You: Er... here you go. *Chronoa: Thanks. *Chronoa: Sorry I pounced on you like that. I'm not in a position to be trusting right now. *You: No, it's okay. I'm sure you had your reasons. *Chronoa: I do. There's a group of baddies after this egg. *Chronoa: I lost my grip on it after crash landing in this world. Boy, did I panic. *Chronoa: Thanks for finding it for me. *You: Aw, it was luck. But you're welcome. *Chronoa: I wish I could chat more, but I need to find a way back to my own world. *Chronoa: See you around, kid. Take care. *Supreme Kai of Time: Sorry for, uh... me. *Supreme Kai of Time: Back in the day, I was a bit of a live wire. Just a bit. *You: Yeah... Just a bit. *You: (It's amazing how little one can change in 75 million years.) Defeat *Chronoa: Give that back, you egg-pilfering punk! *Chronoa: You can run, but you can't hide! No one's misusing that egg while I'm around! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission